Romance Sangriento
by fate.izumi
Summary: Yo vivo un infierno, no dejare que ellas sean felices, no ¡Jamas! las matare, y bebere de su sangre, entonces sere feliz...


***Advertencia: Este fic contiene palabras que podrian incomodar al lector; si usted es sensible por favor, no lo lea**

* * *

**Romance sangriento**

**One-Shot**

**Cancion: La ultima fotografia - Agosto solo fue el comienzo, El romance sangriento**

* * *

Ayer las vi, nuevamente, no pude soportarlo, ella preferia a esa maldita rubia antes que a mi, ¡Yo! Yo soy quien la merece, no ella…

Hoy iré a su departamento, matare a Fate e inclusive a Vivio si es necesario, pero primero la matare a ella, por no haberme aceptado

_Esta noche quiero morir junto a ti mi amor, con el arma en mi mano_

_Que todos sean, testigos de mis razones_

"Estoy aquí frente a ti nuevamente, no hay nadie que te defienda, ¿No Nanoha?" Yo estaba vestido de negro , con un dispositivo en mi mano, hace unos minutos… Mande al infierno a Fate y a Vivio…

"Yuuno-kun, ¿Qué estas haciendo?" Me dijo aterrada, al ver que no tenía escapatoria, ella estaba atada de cabeza a pies en una silla

"Lo que debí haber hecho el mismo día que me rechazaste"

"Yo…"

"Tu ¿Qué?"

_Dices que el amor no existe, yo pensaba opuesto, hasta que el asesino apuñalo mi corazón y bebió mi sangre._

"Lo siento, yo jamás te ame, siempre he amado a Fate-chan…"

_Y yo ahí sentado (con la copa en la mano) con la arena en los pies_

"No la amas, no la amas ¡No la amas!"

"Si la amo y con todo mi corazón"

"Pues ahora – Me acerque a ella – Me amaras a mi, no tienes otra alternativa"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Pues veras – Me aleje y sonreí – La maldita rubia y tu bastarda hija no volverán, ya me he encargado de ellas"

"¿Qué – Que es – es – estas di – diciendo?

"Lo que escuchas, no volverán, ya me encargue de ellas"

"No, no debes hablar en serio, ¿Esto es una broma no? ¡¡Hayate-chan!! Buena broma, ahora sal con tu cámara"

"No es ninguna broma"

"No… No"

"Si, esta es la realidad, y si no quieres pasar por lo mismo que tu familia, ven conmigo"

"¡¡Jamás!!" Me exclamo y me escupió

"¡Maldita! – Le tire una bofetada – ahora escúchame con mucha atención, que no volveré a repetir lo que diré – Me acerque a ella y empecé a tocarla, si, tocarla – Harás lo que yo te diga – Redondee sus pechos – Para que seas solo mía y de nadie mas"

"¡No! – Trato de librarse pero no podía, yo era muy bueno con esa clase de conjuros

"Shh, shh, shh, tu esfuerzo es en vano" Volví a tocarla

"¡¡PARA IDIOTA!!" Me escupió nuevamente

"¡¡NO ME GRITES PERRA!! - Le tire otra bofetada, provocando que llore - Aww lloras de impotencia ¿No? O ¿Lloras por ellas? – Levanto su mirada y me miro furiosa – Por ellas ¿No?"

"Ellas no tenían…"

"¿Qué morir? – Empezó a llorar de nuevo – Ya lo están, y todo esto es tu culpa"

"Si ellas no están, yo no tengo por que seguir viviendo, por que yo… Las amaba"

"¿Las amabas? ¡Mira lo que provocaste?"

"Yuuno-kun ¿Qué te he hecho?"

_El canto de tu voz al decir mi nombre es sinfonía que aumenta todo mi rencor._

"¿Encima lo preguntas? ¿¡ENCIMA LO PREGUNTAS!? – Esta vez tire su silla al suelo, y la empecé a patear - ¡¡MALDITA SEAS!! – A pesar que la pateaba lo mas fuerte que podía ella seguía allí oprimiéndose los labios para no gritar, entonces pare, tome una prenda y se la amarre a la boca, la mire y le sonreí – Puedes con eso ¿No? – De sus ojos salían lagrimas, pero se veía una tristeza y dolor profundos, ¡Que feliz soy! - ¿Sabes? Desde que éramos niños siempre he deseado tu cuerpo – Empecé a bordear con mi dedo índice su figura a lo cual ella gemía, pero no de placer, no, sino de terror – Si vas a morir, vas a morir siendo mía – La desate y le amarre bien los brazos, sus piernas estaban adormecidas por uno de mis conjuros, la acaricie y a ella se le notaba aterrorizada – Serás solo mía… - Saque mi dispositivo, el cual se habia transformado en un cuchillo y me puse mi traje – Quiero divertirme contigo hoy"

_Y ahí esta parada en la mitad de la calle, no hables que lo veo todo en tus ojos._

_Estas asustada, yo con el arma en la mano, es hora de irnos juntos al infierno_

"Solo mía, y de nadie mas – Lamí mi dispositivo y ella me miraba con más terror aun – Si no cooperas lo tendré que usar – Le dije levantando mi dispositivo – En pocas palabras… Morirás"

Al terminar de decir eso escuche un grito ahogado, me encanta ver el terror que ella sentia, guarde mi dispositivo, y empeze a tocarla nuevamente, pero ahora en la cama, ella no se dejaba, pero sea como sea la haria mia.

"¡¡¡THUNDER RAGE!!!" Una luz amarilla invadio la habitación haciendo que mi campo de fuerza se debilitara y con eso varios pedazos de cemento destruidos

"¿Eh?" Fueron mis palabras de asombro al verla ahí, a ella, a quien yo ya la hacia por muerta

"¡¡SUELTA A MI NOVIA MALDITO!!" Me gritaba toda agitada y furiosa, si me miraba con furia, con esos ojos rojos como los del demonio que ella tenia

"¡Felicidades Fate! No se como pero lograste escapar de la trampa" Le dije parandome para ponerme frente a ella

"Tu trampa no era mas que escoria ¡Jamas pense que lo harias! ¡¡Tu!! – Ella tomo aire – Nuestro mejor amigo…"

"¿Disculpa? Su mejor amigo – Le dije señalando a Nanota – Ahora dime, ¿Cómo escapaste? Si la trampa era perfecta, una explosion, ustedes muertas, Nanoha y yo juntos, nada podia fallar"

"Eres un bastardo…"

"Responde Testarossa" Le respondi ante su ofensa, ella bufo y me volvio a mirar, con mas rabia aun

"Quien nos saco de ahí fue Bardiche, el comenzo a tintinear como loco e hizo que me transformara en mi Sonic Form y salir de alli, ademas – Me miro con furia – No confiaba en el hecho que solo quisieras hablar con Nanoha y me parecio mas raro aun – Metio la mano a su bolsillo de su Barrier Jacket – Que Raising Heart apareciera en el auto, fue una suerte que Vivio lo encontrara, ya todo daba mala espina"

"Bravo Fate – Aplaudi - ¡Bien hecho! Un caso mas, que la enforcer Fate Testarossa Hallaoun resuelve"

"Dime... ¿Como sacaste a Raising Heart? ¿Por que no podía comunicarme telepáticamente con Nanoha?"

"Bueno, facil, con uno de mis ocnjuros saque a Raising Heart, y lo adormeci, lo meti en tu auto, por que queria que se fuera al infierno contigo"

"¿Por que...? - Tomo con fuerza a su dispositivo - Me las pagaras..."

"¿Crees que puedes vencerme?, no podras hacerlo… ¡¡COMETE ESTO!!" Exclame lanzandole mi mejor ataque, el cual ella evadio con dificultad, al parecer el salir del auto tan intempestivamente trae sus consecuencias.

"¡Riot Blade!" Su gran espada se transformo en una pequeña

"¡¡Ese es tu famoso Riot Blade!! bonito, bonito, pero no tan poderoso como el mio – Saque mi dispositivo el cual paso a otra forma y se transformo en una espada de igual tamaño a la de ella – No creo que puedas vencerme en ese estado - Lami el filo de mi dispositivo a lo cual ella hizo una mueca de repugnancia, le sonrei y me lanze hacia ella, ella vagamente respondio a mi ataque – Estas muy debil para atacarme"

"Aun asi, no me dare por vencida" Se lanzo esta vez ella hacia mi, y yo lo evadi, luego la volvi a atacar y logre que soltara a Bardiche quedando indefenza contra la pared

"¡Que bonita batalla me haz dado Testarossa! – Le dije sonriente – Lastima tenga que terminarla aquí - Iba acercando la punta a su cuello – Todo termina aquí Testarossa – En el momento que le iba a clavar la punta al cuello, ella empieza a forcejear haciendo que los dos luchemos por la espada, pero en el momento que pense que habia ganado, siento como e clava dentor de mi este maldito metal, mi sangre empieza a derramarse, caí de rodillas, levante mi mirada y vi a la rubia de ojos del demonio que me quito a mi amada, ahí parada observando el espectáculo que mi cuerpo ofrecia, sin exprecion alguna en su rostro, ella se voltea a ver a mi mujer y se le acerca, le quita mi barrera magica y la levanta.

"Nanoha… Siento mucho esto, yo…"

"Gracias Fate-chan…"

"¿Eh?"

"Me salvaste, gracias"

"Uhm"

"¿Y Vivio?"

"La deje en la entrada del cuartel con unos oficiales, ya hice contacto telepatico con Hayate, no debe demorar"

¡Por dios paren este espectáculo! No podia soportarlo más, mi sangre empezaba a hervir, saque el metal de mi estómago y corrí con todas mis fuerzas donde estaba Nanoha, justo a espaldas de mi ataque, si yo no la tenia ¡Nadie lo hara!

"¡¡Nanoha!! ¡¡¡No!!!"

Vi como Testarossa su puso frente a ella y dejo que le atravesara con mi dispositivo, todo por ella, vi como ella caía al suelo, y Nanoha gritaba desesperada, yo tambien caí y empeze a perder la conciencia poco a poco… Estaba feliz, al menos mate a una, eso me hacia sentir bien, ella gritaba desesperada el nombre de la enforcer, sin repsuesta alguna, y ahí fue cuando sentí pasos entrar, eran de muchas personas, entre ellas escuche a Yagami, todo el equipo de medicos se acerco a la perra y su ya muerta novia – "La enforcer sobrevivira" - ¿Qué? ¿Esuche bien? ¿Sobrevivira? – "Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero haremos todo lo posible por salvarla, Takamachi-san" – O sea gaste mis energias por las puras, no podia creerlo y una ¡¡Puta madre!! Luego senti que unos pasos se acercaban a mi.

"No puedo creerlo, cuando me llego el mensaje telepatico de Fate-chan traje a todo mi equipo, no podia creerlo, pero era cierto, fuiste tu quien ocasiono todo" Me decia Yagami ausente, pero yo ya no podia seguir conciente, por mas que luchaba no lo lograba, yo, yo, yo…

_¿Como pudiste decir? ¿Como pudiste pensar que olvidara todo? Sangre en toda la pared y un ultimo suspiro para decir..._

* * *

"Estamos aquí reunidos para honrar la memoria de una persona muy especial, esa persona siempre estuvo con nosotros cada vez que la necesitabamos, nunca nos fallo cuando le pediamos algo, nos mostraba su amistad y su amor de diferentes maneras, nunca nos abandonó, pero ahora se ha tenido que ir para nunca más regresar, siempre estarás en nuestras mentes y en nuestros corazones, tu me brindaste tu amistad desde que tenia nueve años, y ahora que no estas, se siente la soledad, sin tu presencia, no volveremos a ser los mismos, moriste protegiendo a tu familia, y con ella tu honor, jamas te olvidaremos, Fate Testarossa Hallaoun" Eran las palabras de Hayate Yagami desde el estrado, el funeral al cual todo Mid-Childa habia asistido, el funeral, en cual se hacia honra a la memoria de la enforcer Fate Testarossa Hallaoun

**-Flashback-**

"Doctor, estamos haciendo todo lo posible, pero la hemorragia no para"

"Continuen, no podemos perderla, a ella no"

"Doctor, los signos vitales se hacen más debiles"

"No, no"

"Doctor, estamos perdiendo a la paciente"

"¡No!"

"Doctor…"

"No puede ser…"

"Doctor… La hemos perdido…"

**-Fin del Flashback-**

"Fate-chan, han pasado tres meses desde tu partida, Vivio y yo estamos bien, no tienes de que preocuparte – Las lagrimas empezaban a brotar – Es solo que… te extrañamos, tu presencia nos hace falta, no podemos estar sin ti, no puedo, si yo, no puedo, no puedo ¡No puedo! – Empieza a respirar nuevamente – Fate-chan, Vivio me pregunta a diario por ti, yo solo le respondo que estas de viaje, un viaje del cual nunca regreseras, y ella empieza a llorar, Fate-chan, si estoy aquí con vida es gracias a ti, me salvaste a mi y a Vivio, y es por eso, que estoy dando lo mejor de mi para vivir, y lo seguire haciendo, para salir adelante…Fate-chan… Te amo y siempre lo voy a hacer" Nanoha termino de limpiarse las lagrimas, le sonrio a la tumba de Fate, y se fue lentamente.

_Nanoha Takamachi ha vivido haciendo la misma rutina, luego de sus clases y antes de volver a casa, siempre, va a visitar la tumba de Fate T. Hallaoun, han pasado ya 20 años desde aquel dia, y Nanoha Takamachi no ha cambiado su rutina, tampoco ha reechecho su vida, en cada oracion siempre repite lo mismo una y otra vez "Fate, tu eres y seras el unico amor de mi vida…_

**-Fin-**

**Notas del autor**

Lo hice lo menos violento posible, cualquier cosa hacerme saber si?

**De como ze me okurrio ezto? puez nop, no me kopie de nadie ii menoz de NaYmCo **la admiro demaziado**, pero no m guztaria el plagio, zino como ven me base en esa cancion, me parecio que Yuuno, se la canta a Nanoha y a Fate, la historia comenzo a pasar en mi mente, y la escribi, bueno, gracias por leer ^^**

Saludos a Yami-chan, le enkanta animarme a la mala pero lo hace ^^ ii a Fatu-chan, espero te recuperes pronto amiga!!


End file.
